everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
China Dish
China Dish a descendent of the dish and the spoon from Hey Diddle Diddle. She is best described as a girl who is just as confused as her own story, claiming to be a Rebel, but still undecided in her destiny. She isn’t happy with her story, though some would say that she’s being overdramatic about wanting to change it. Still, she doesn’t know what she wants, and often looks to Raven’s actions for what to do. She tends to be very dependent in this way, and isn’t always able to make decisions for herself for a fear of the unknown. She certainly is Royally Rebellious. Character Personality China is an artistic, free spirit trying to find her place in the world. She's a "girl-next-door" type of gal, sweet and unassuming, a bowful of sugar. She's more introverted, not usually the first to talk, and sometimes preferring to be alone in order to recharge her social skills. She will often look to the experience of others before making decisions, and will often ask advice from those older than her. She'd never admit it, but shes is easily affected by peer pressure. Still, indecisive as she may be, once she has made a decision, she is firm and will not be easily swayed. Appearance She has blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her complexion is fair, and her color scheme consists of light blue, navy blue, white, and sometimes silver. Her outfits usually have of round or concave shapes and accessorizes with doily patterns. Signature China wears a shoulderless shirt with sleeves that go just above her elbows, striped in two light shades of blue, and a navy blue cami beneath. Her skirt is white and has two distinct layers. Her shoes are pale blue with white holes going down the middle and plates on the heels. On her head she wears a small cup. Portrayers Fairy Tale Hey Diddle Diddle How Does China Come Into It? After completing their story, the dish and the spoon settled down and got married, as was the custom. Soon enough, they had China, and now she is hexpected to get married after running away with the man who will be her spoon. Relationships Family China’s parents are Platon Dish and Silvette Spoon. Her parents don’t always get along, and China often finds herself having to choose sides. As such, doesn’t like being involved in arguments. She does, however, have a good relationship with both her parents, especially her father, who understands her artistic views. They've both always put a lot of pressure on her to follow her story just right, as they are afraid of what might happen to her if she doesn't. She's become a bit subjective from always doing what she's told, but is hexcited to do something different now. Friends China's closest friend is Tabitha Boots, though Artemis Moon is a close second. She is a good influence on Tabitha, who can be a bit overly rebellious, and, in turn, Tabitha encourages China to be more independent. Artemis also has an encouraging spirit, and is China's go-to friend for advice. Pet Her pet is a white baby bull named Porcelain. Romance All China wants in a relationship is someone who understands she’s not just a damsel, but that she has a lot to offer the fairy tale world. Sterling Ware flirts with her often, but she finds him shallow, untrustworthy, and overall not worth her time. Schedule 1st - Cooking Class-ic 2nd - Muse-ic Class with Professor Pied Piper 3rd - Princessology with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen 4th - Damsel-in-Distressing with Madame Maid Marian 5th - Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman 6th - Geografairy with Mr. Jack B. Nimble Trivia • Even though China loves art (ceramics especially), she is unsure of how to apply this to her future, and worries whether it is a solid career choice -- this contributes to her doubt in her alignment • China owns an art store in Book End where she sells her own creations, as well as some done by others, and holds monthly meetings for the artistic students of Ever After High to come together • China likes singing as a hobby, and every once in a while she, Artemis, and Tabitha will do a song together and post it on the MirrorTube • China’s main reason for worrying about her and Sterling’s relationship stems from her own parent’s relationship problems •VerdureLullaby came up with China’s parent’s names; don’t blame RebelFanja for the horrible puns (;P) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Hey Diddle Diddle